


May 26, 2002

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26528290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''Verge of tears?'' Supergirl wished to know when Amos winced from recent injuries.





	May 26, 2002

I never created DC.

''Verge of tears?'' Supergirl wished to know when Amos winced from recent injuries due to a creature's claws.

THE END


End file.
